


El asesinato de Gonzago

by Igraine_smiley



Category: Los simuladores | The Pretenders (TV)
Genre: 2000s, Argentina, Case Fic, Español | Spanish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It's For a Case, M/M, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Pretending to Be Gay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: Ravenna se da cuenta que hay algo más que amistad entre Santos y Loyola. Por eso junto con Lamponne y Medina van a transformar el último operativo del grupo en una carrera contra reloj para lograr una confesión de amor. Un simulacro adentro de otro simulacro ¿Es posible ganarle al inventor del juego?





	1. El principio del fin

A Ravenna no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo la determinación de disolver el grupo. En el último tiempo había una energía rara, como una soga a punto de cortarse por la tensión. El actor tenía planeado aprovechar el parate para conocer el mundo y en el proceso a si mismo. En cuanto a los operativos, iban a seguir en marcha pero en manos de Loyola y Molero. La elección del nuevo equipo fue unánime. Molero habia demostrado su potencial cuando logró llegar a ellos mientras trabajaba para Milazzo. El tipo era raro, de eso no había duda pero Santos les aseguró que no tenía malas intenciones y este nunca se equivocaba al leer a la gente. 

En el caso de Loyola era diferente. Nadie supo bien cómo pasó de ser un colaborador accidental a que Santos lo propusiese como miembro del nuevo grupo. Desde el fin de semana de no descanso, como lo bautizó Ravenna, la presencia del oficial Loyola se había hecho cada vez más frecuente. Fue también Santos quien en su momento insistió que el oficial colabore en los simulacros. Medina aceptó la propuesta sin ningún problema, Lamponne en cambio fue más requicente, cuestionando la utilidad que podría tener Loyola en futuros operativos. Ravenna solamente se quedó con la duda de cómo el hermético Santos llegó a volverse tan cercano con Loyola como para querer trabajar con él. Era algo por demás curioso, Santos no se caracterizaba por ser una persona sociable y mantenía una distancia prudencial con las personas con las que se asociaba pero ahora se mostraba más que indulgente con el despistado de Loyola. No era algo que le molestara pero no podía dejar de sentir que se estaba pasando por alto un detalle importante. 

Según el reglamento interno no podían revelarle la naturaleza de sus actividades a nadie que no fuese cliente o colaborador del grupo. Loyola, técnicamente, no entraba en ninguna de esas categorías así que, al igual que Molero, debió haber descubierto por sí mismo que Santos no era simplemente el dueño de una panadería con pasión por los cuentos policiales. La otra posibilidad era que Santos le haya revelado la verdad sobre su trabajo rompiendo así el reglamento que el mismo había escrito, o pensado. La verdad es que Ravenna no tenía idea si el reglamento estaba en papel o eran reglas que fueron apalabrando. Iba a tener que preguntarle a Lamponne para sacarse la duda. Con el cambio en Santos las piezas del juego se estaban moviendo de forma inesperada. Eran eficientes en lo que hacían porque cada uno cumplía un rol grabado en piedra. Si alguno de ellos se desvíaba la máquina podía romperse. Podría decirse que ya se había roto si se tiene en cuenta que estaban en la oficina discutiendo los detalles de su último operativo. 

-¿Te estoy aburriendo, Ravenna?- cuestionó Santos arqueando una ceja. 

-Disculpen, me quedé pensando en otra cosa- todas las miradas se centraron en el actor. 

-Medina- Santos giró su cabeza para mirar al investigador del grupo, poniendo el marcha el aceitado mecanismo que llevaban repitiendo durante años. Ravenna tenía que admitir que iba a extrañar su trabajo pero por sobre todo iba a extrañar a sus compañeros, o mejor dicho amigos, como aclararía Medina. Sus días se iban a quedar con un gran vacío sin las excentricidades de Santos, las cursilerías de Medina y sin tener a Lamponne para romperle la paciencia. Lo último era clave.

-Nuestra cliente, Melisa Kelly- arrancó Medina luego de que Lamponne apagara las luces. Frente a la mesa se levantaba una pantalla que mostraba la foto de una mujer de pelo castaño, sonrisa amena y bastante bonita según el criterio de Ravenna -periodista y madre soltera de Julia de cinco años. Nos contrató para recomponer la relación entre su hermano menor, Federico y su padre, Alberto- era un caso de último momento, un emergencia o por lo menos así lo veía la cliente. Iba a ser su último operativo y el primero de Loyola y Molero. 

-Federico Kelly, veintisiete años. Publicista- siguió Molero, señalando la foto de un joven de ojos redondos y nariz respingada. La investigación previa la habían hecho en conjunto, después de todo el operativo era un entrenamiento para el nuevo equipo -Es homosexual- 

-No parece...- esta vez todos los ojos se posaron en Lamponne - ¿Qué? No dije nada malo- 

-Sigo- suspiró Molero -hace meses salió del closet ante su familia cosa que no terminó bien. Su madre, Mabel, lo acepto sin muchas vueltas pero el padre, Alberto , lo tomo mal y luego de una fuerte discusión se distanciaron completamente. Llevan tres meses sin hablarse- 

-¿Cómo era la relación antes del incidente?- Preguntó Loyola. 

-Muy buena- Contestó Medina pasando a otra foto, esta vez de padre e hijo en lo que parecía una platea -para Federico su padre siempre fue su héroe. Siempre fueron muy compinches, iban todos los domingos a la cancha a ver a Vélez, equipo por el que ambos hinchan. Hasta fueron juntos a Japón cuando Vélez ganó la Copa Intercontinental en el '94 - 

-No es mala persona, siempre se esforzó para que sus hijos estén felices pero fue criado en una familia muy conservadora. Nunca conoció a una persona abiertamente homosexual por lo que cualquier idea que tenga de ese grupo viene exclusivamente de los medios y estereotipos que andan rondando- Agregó Molero.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Santos a la mesa buscando la participación de los nuevos integrantes. 

-Tendríamos que romper con los estereotipos y perjuicios que tiene el padre en la cabeza- indicó Loyola llevándose su lapicera a los labios. Molero le dio una pitada a su cigarillo como tratando de encontrar ahí la clave del operativo. 

-De acuerdo ¿Cómo?- siguió cuestionando el rubio.

-Nos hacemos pasar por una pareja homosexual, nos acercamos a la familia y nos ganamos su confianza- agregó Molero con su voz rasposa .

-¿Seguro que este tipo no es un homófobo irremediable? ¿No será mejor que lo tenga más lejos que cerca?- Ravenna se reclinó en su silla haciendo que las patas delanteras queden suspendidas en el aire. De vez en cuando le surgía esa duda en la cabeza... ¿Deberían solucionar todo? ¿Cúal era el límite? Que las víctimas caigan en sus manipulaciones no significaba que cambiasen su forma de pensar -no se si deberíamos intervenir, eh- 

-no- sentenció Molero apagando el cigarrillo contra el cenicero -por lo que investigamos el tipo puede cambiar, y el amor que tiene por el hijo es genuino- sonrió - se mandó una cagada y se va a arrepentir hasta el ultimo día- el actor se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos. Molero tenía un aire de tristeza permanente como un espejo roto que alguien trató de arreglar con la gotita pero que todavía mostraba los quiebres. No conocía su historia pero era obvio que no rebosaba de felicidad. La vida de nadie destilaba felicidad últimamente.

-Ravenna, no te tires para atrás con la silla que te podés romper la nuca- la voz de Medina interrumpió el flujo de la conversación y los pensamientos del actor. Ravenna levantó una ceja -en serio, es muy peligroso- insistió el ex periodista, siempre preocupado por sus compañeros. Ravenna dejó caer la silla que aterrizó con un golpe seco en el piso de madera sobresaltando a Loyola.

-¿Así está bien?- se burló. 

-¿Podemos seguir?- cortó Santos -creo que es mejor sacarlos de su ámbito habitual y que Federico se una más adelante, mejor si es en la celebración de año nuevo donde la nostalgia está a flor de piel- 

-Entonces por ahora vamos a necesitar un hotel en.. ¿el sur? Pasajes... - Lamponne anotaba en su agenda mientras Loyola enumeraba -una excusa para llevar a toda la familia para allá...

-También debemos asegurarnos de tener un bosque cerca y una excursión para dicho lugar. Una vez tengamos definido todo hacemos la lista final de necesidades- siguió Santos con su usual forma monótona de hablar -¿La nena puede colaborar en el operativo?-

-¿La nieta?- preguntó Lamponne levantando la vista del papel -tiene cinco años-

-Nos puede servir- Contesto Santos mientras Medina negaba con la cabeza. El actor argumentaría que no hay que trabajar ni con chicos ni con animales pero ellos ya habían soltado a un puma en medio de una fiesta, en comparación, trabajar con una nena de cinco años no parecía tan riesgoso. 

-¿Quién va a ser la pareja? Yo no con Ravenna no voy- Anunció Lamponne.

-Yo se que en el fondo me querés Lampo. No sos mi tipo igual- Ravenna le guiñó un ojo -¿Loyola?- 

-No hay problema no actúo tan bien como vos pero voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda- el policía respondió con pudor fijando la vista en la mesa. 

-Esa es la actitud- Ravenna le dió un golpe a la mesa. Le caía bien Loyola y aunque este lo negara tenía talento para la actuación.

-Entonces está decidido. Ravenna y Loyola van a ser nuestros personajes principales- dijo Santos con una sonrisa casi imperceptible -¿algo más?- 

-Disculpen pero me tengo que ir yendo porque sino se me va a hacer muy tarde- Loyola se levantó desparramando hojas en el piso. 

-No hay problema. De todos modos ya resolvimos bastante por hoy ¿no es así caballeros?- Santos miró a todo el grupo y luego se sacó los anteojos dando por finalizada la reunión. 

-Un gusto, como siempre- se despidió Loyola enfilando para la puerta. Ravenna miró atentamente como Santos se levantó un segundo después y siguió al oficial hasta la salida. 

-Yo también me voy, gente - Molero hizo un saludo general con la mano y dejó la oficina. 

-Loyola, si querés te alcanzo- Ravenna escuchó ofrecer a Santos. 

-No es necesario Santos, en serio. No te vas a hacer todo ese viaje- murmuró Loyola. 

-no es molestia, insisto. Además me gusta manejar- Santos sonrió y salieron del lugar. Había algo entre ellos, el actor podía apostar cualquier cosa.

-¿Me gusta manejar? ¿Qué es eso?- Ravenna negaba con la cabeza, indignado -para los operativos es un genio, no hay duda alguna pero para estas cosas es de lija- 

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Lamponne que se estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua. Ninguno de los tres miembros restantes parecía tener intención de dejar la oficina. 

-¿Cómo que qué cosas? ¿vos no te diste cuenta?- el actor se inclinó sobre la mesa como si estuviese revelando un gran secreto -¿Te lo tengo que explicar con títeres?- 

-¿Podés hablar claro Ravenna?- reprochó Lamponne -Me estás cansando-

-Santos y Loyola. Tensión sexual no resuelta- Ravenna sonrió al ver a Lamponne atragantándose con el vaso de agua. 

-ahora que lo decís es verdad- Dijo Medina apareciendo por atrás del actor. Sabía que podía contar con Gabriel para estas cosas. 

-¿Viste?- Ravenna se dio vuelta a mirarlo -es tremendo- 

-No hables así de Santos, Ravenna por favor- gruñó Lamponne entre toses. 

-No es un chico, Lamponne. Tenés que dejar de idolatrarlo- todos admiraban a Santos, ya fuese por su inteligencia o por forma de liderar el grupo pero Lamponne lo tenía en un pedestal. Uno pensaría que al conocerlo desde hace más tiempo tendría una imagen más humanizada del planificador pero era todo lo contrario. 

-¿En algún momento parás de decir pelotudeces ?-

-Vos, Medina y yo tenemos algo planeado cuando dejemos esto pero Santos.... ¿Eh?- Insistió Ravenna -Hace años que está solo y siempre se focalizó en nuestro trabajo. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer como amigos darle una mano-

-¿Qué tenés pensado?-preguntó Medina sentándose en la mesa. Con el ex periodista adentro tenía ganada la mitad de la discusión. 

-Un último operativo-

-Santos no va a caer en un simulacro- Lamponne seguía poco convencido. 

-Pero este no va a ser un simple simulacro, va a ser un simulacro dentro de un simulacro ¡como una muñeca rusa!- Exclamó Ravenna aunque el actor en él quería decir como en Hamlet. Una obra adentro de una obra, un operativo adentro de otro operativo. Muy poético todo. 

-¿Hace cuanto que venís maquinando esto Ravenna?- Cuestionó Lamponne. La respuesta era más o menos antes de Navidad pero nadie se tenía porque enterar. 

-Eso no importa, empezamos mañana- Dispuso el actor - nos encontramos en mi casa a las tres de la tarde-


	2. Planeamiento

Por alguna razón incomprensible Lamponne fue a la casa de Ravenna para planear el supuesto operativo. La verdad era que no lo convencía el plan. Primero no entendía por qué tenían que intervenir en la vida privada de su socio. Segundo, estaba seguro que Santos no iba a caer en un simulacro, después de todo el inventó el negocio. El plan de Ravenna tenía tanto sentido como jugar un partido de fútbol contra Maradona. Estaban destinados al fracaso.

Mientras le abría la puerta del auto a Betún escuchaba risas y chapoteos que venían del patio. Era un día para estar en la pileta, el sol rajaba la tierra sin que ni una nube lo frenara. Por lo menos no estaba en Capital, que en esas épocas se transformaba en el sauna del diablo. El timbre resonó en lo de Ravenna cortando la diversión en la pileta. Antes de que pudiese arrepentirse de estar ahí, Violeta abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

-¡Pasá! Emilio y Gabi te están esperando. ¡Trajiste a Betún!- la rubia se inclinó para acariciar al perro que por poco salía volando de tanto mover la cola. 

-Insistió en venir - respondió Lamponne entrando a la casa. Betún se había encariñado con las ¿novias? ¿parejas? de Ravenna en el operativo de los vampiros. Ayudó que las chicas le trajesen golosinas para comer y lo tratasen como un cachorro.

-¿ Lo dejás meterse en la pile con nosotras? - preguntó Violeta dando saltitos. Desde donde estaba podía sentir el olor a cloro que se desprendían de la piel bronceada de Violeta.

-Si, no hay problema. Sabe tirarse del trampolín - la chica se fue corriendo al patio con Betún ladrando atrás . No envidiaba a Ravenna. El suyo no era un estilo de vida que seguiría pero tenía que admitir que el tipo sabía moverse en la vida con una fluidez inaudita. 

\- Dale, Pabluchi que vamos a arrancar - escuchó a Medina llamarlo desde el living. Ya empezábamos mal. La informalidad cada vez se hacía más prominente desde que decidieron dejar de trabajar juntos y a Lamponne no le hacía nada de gracia. Al final sí se acercaban más entre ellos la despedida iba a ser más dolorosa.

-¿Vieron el material de estudio? - Preguntó Ravenna mientras Lamponne se acomodaba en uno de los sillones blancos e impolutos. El actor los había elegido después de que le agarrara una onda zen ridícula, como la había descrito Santos.

\- Lamentablemente - Contestó Lamponne. Ravenna o Emilio como insistía que le digan ahora, les había dado una lista de comedias románticas para ver. Se suponía que eran una forma de inspiración para el operativo pero le sirvieron más como somnífero. A Betún le parecieron buenas pero también era fanático de Lassie, así que no se podía confiar en su gusto audiovisual.

\- A mi me gustaron mucho. Sobre todo Sintonía de amor- señaló Medina - me emocionó - 

\- A mi me sacaron caries - Lamponne agarró uno de los vasos con jugo que había en la mesa ratona y se reclinó en el sillón. 

\- Lo que pasa es que sos un amargo - Ravenna se levantó a bajar una pantalla. Así que iba en serio la cosa, con presentación y todo. Lamponne no sabía exactamente si Emilio estaba jugando a ser Santos o realmente le importaba la vida romántica de su socio. Probablemente era una mezcla de ambas cosas. 

\- Este es Mario Santos ... - empezó Medina y la situación ya le estaba dando un poco de vergüenza ajena. 

-¿Es necesario todo este teatro?- se quejó señalando la pantalla.

\- Es un operativo serio - Ravenna lo miró fijo mientras se volvía a sentar. 

\- Este es Mario Santos. Viudo. Su esposa Victoria Lindt falleció hace seis años- seis años... La verdad es que parecía ayer que Lamponne escuchaba la risa de Victoria y sus anécdotas bizarras de París. Era el único que la había conocido, además de Santos , obviamente. Tal vez por eso todavía no podía imaginar a Santos con alguien más. Hacían un pareja formidable pero seis años era mucho tiempo para estar solo. A veces le gustaría hablar con Mario sobre Victoria, como para recordarla pero eran pocas las veces desde el accidente que su socio la traía a las conversaciones .

-Después de esto, Santos se encerró en si mismo potenciando su temperamento flemático- siguió Medina -Desde la muerte de su esposa que Santos no entabla ningún tipo de vinculo romántico. Nosotros somos sus únicos amigos. Se focalizó en su vida laboral como... -

\- Ya sabemos de que trabaja, Medina- lo cortó Lamponne - Pasemos a lo central- 

\- En los últimos meses y yendo en contra de su actitud habitual entabló una amistad con con el oficial Javier Loyola- en la pantalla aparecieron fotos de el nuevo miembro de la brigada B o cómo se fuese a llamar el nuevo grupo -se conocieron durante un viaje de fin de semana en Entre Ríos, cuando Santos colaboró con Loyola y su jefe para resolver un asesinato. Después de ese suceso se siguieron viendo. Los seguí... - 

\- ¿Seguiste a Santos? - Lamponne levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. 

\- En la semana se encontraron a tomar un café en el Tortoni y a ver un campeonato de equitación - las fotos mostraban a Santos y a Loyola en una grada concentrados en lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos. Después en el Tortoni, Santos aparecía riéndose. Lamponne levantó una ceja. Tal vez Ravenna tenía razón y había algo entre los dos. 

\- ¿Viste Lampo?- el actor le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro -¡A nosotros nunca nos invitó a un torneo de equitación! ¿De Loyola que sabemos?- 

\- Javier Loyola. Veintisiete años. Soltero . Es oficial de policía en la ciudad de Campana pero está tramitando su baja. Honesto, intuitivo, inteligente pero físicamente torpe. Continuamente se lleva cosas por delante, se tropieza, o tira objetos al piso. Esto le trajo burlas de parte de sus pares durante toda su vida - el cántico de Osorio retumbó en su mente. Por lo menos no era el único que sufrió las cargadas de sus compañeros. Era raro. De todas sus vivencias, incluida una guerra, la que más lo atormentaba era el sentirse excluido y castigado por sus compañeros de clase - Su jefe lo maltrata constantemente porque le molesta su vision idealizada de la vida. Eligió su profesión...- 

-oficio, ser policía es un oficio no una profesión- Interrumpió, más para parar la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos que para corregir Medina. 

\- Eligió su oficio- el ex-periodista resaltó la última palabra- para ayudar a otras personas y generar un cambio tangible en el mundo pero lo frustra la burocracia y la corrupción de sus colegas. Aunque su trabajo como policía haga pensar lo contrario, es una persona muy miedosa. Le tiene rechazo a la oscuridad por lo que duerme con una luz de noche como los chicos- 

\- ¿Te quedaste viendolo dormir?- se rió Ravenna -medio raro - 

\- Tiene razón - Lamponne se unió. 

\- Soy muy serio en mis investigaciones- Dijo Medina, aunque era difícil tomarlo en serio con su reloj de Mickey Mouse -Como decía, evita a toda costa las películas de terror ya que le provocan pesadillas -

\- ¿Puntos en común?- Preguntó Emilio con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el "Santos" del operativo? o más preocupante aún... ¿Por qué Lamponne quería ser el "Santos" de este operativo delirante? 

\- Sorpresivamente varios. El principal es el amor por las novelas policiales, sobre todo las de Sherlock Holmes. Ambos tienen interés por la historia aunque a Loyola le atrae más la historia Argentina. Los dos hablan perfectamente francés, la madre de Loyola era profesora de ese idioma e insistió para que sus hijos lo aprendan- 

\- ¿Cuál sería el plan? - preguntó Lamponne. 

\- Loyola tiene baja autoestima y Santos como sabemos puede ser bastante intimidante- Contestó Ravenna parándose frente al resto -Santos va a tener que dar el primer paso. Nosotros nos vamos a encargar que la situación lo presione a actuar - 

-¿Cómo? - Medina se sacó los anteojos - Yo estoy de acuerdo con el operativo, pero cómo vamos a lograr que se enamoren-

\- Ya están enamorados-

-Ravenna, pará que voy a vomitar- Emilio y Medina se le quedaron viendo con una cara que describiría básicamente como de culo - ¡NO ES POR ESO!- se defendió -¿Les parece que es nuestro lugar meternos en donde no nos llaman? Acá no tenemos cliente. Solamente un delirio tuyo, Ravenna- 

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Santos salir con alguien voluntariamente? No vale con nosotros - Resopló el actor - ¿Cuándo se rió de verdad? Es tu amigo desde mucho más tiempo que nosotros dos. Lo estamos haciendo por él- 

-¿Y cómo hacemos? Estos no son Galván y Claudia- 

-En primer lugar yo no voy a hacer de la pareja de Loyola. Por algún motivo no voy a poder hacer mi trabajo y Santos me va a tener que reemplazar. A partir de ahí armamos todo el operativo- Explicó Ravenna moviendo las manos para todos lados - Lo que tenemos que hacer es empujarlos para que haya una confesión de amor- 

\- ¿Qué vamos a necesitar? - Lamponne sacó su libretita. 

\- Vamos a tener que pedir unas películas específicas en el avión, también necesitamos cambiar las reservas de las habitaciones y una de las excursiones tiene que ser en bote- 

\- ¿Viste lo triste que fue esa película?- saltó Medina - lloré desconsoladamente- 

\- ¡Entraban los dos en la puerta, decime que no!- Exclamó Ravenna. Era la única película que le había gustado. La habían visto con Dani y puede ser que se le haya escapado una lágrima o dos. 

\- Pregunta seria ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que Santos no se de cuenta que es víctima de un operativo? Si es que no lo vio a Medina siguiéndolo por medio Buenos Aires - 

\- Dudo que se de cuenta- Refutó Ravenna, que cada vez estaba más entusiasmado -además de dirigir el operativo va a estar actuando. Ustedes saben como se pone durante los simulacros, le agarra una vision de túnel impresionante. También tengo un par de armas secretas- 

\- ¿Por bote te referís a lancha, canoa o kayak?- preguntó levantando la lapicera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costó pero acá está el segundo capítulo.


	3. Primera fase

El grupo bajó del avión rumbo al hotel pero la nueva división estaba incompleta. Molero había decidido quedarse en Capital para empezar a solucionar el tema de sus hijos y Santos no se lo discutió. Era un caso complicado pero el detective tenía su cabeza puesta en recomponer esa relación.

Desde el asiento del acompañante, Santos admiraba el interminable paisaje de Bariloche. Sin dudas una de las joyas de la Argentina. Montañas que acariciaban el cielo, lagos azules repletos de misterio y árboles que parecían eternos. La vista era inmejorable aunque, tal vez, la opacaba la obtusa conversación de sus socios.

-¿Vieron las películas que pasaron en el avión?- preguntó Ravenna.

-A mi no me gustaron, prefería una de dibujitos-

-Que infantil que sos Medina- Lamponne negó con la cabeza.

Loyola estaba manejando con los ojos atentos en el camino. Santos notó como de vez en cuando miraba al resto por el espejo. No parecía importarle el tema de conversación. Santos sonrió al dejar que las melodias de Tchaikosky empapasen sus oídos. Loyola le había dejado elegir la musica aunque no estuviese al volante. El resto no había tomado la decisión con buena cara pero el que manejaba elegía la música y Loyola lo había elegido a él. No tenían forma de discutir la elección musical.

-Igual eso no es nada- exclamó Ravenna asomandose entre los asientos delanteros como si fuese un nene -Conozco a un pibe que se tuvo que mudar porque tenía la casa llena de fantasmas- Santos chasquió la lengua con desdén. Según su experiencia los únicos fantasmas que existen estaban en la memoria de cada uno.

-Ravenna, sentate bien que vas a salir volando- advirtió Medina.

-El decía que las luces se prendían y se apagaban solas- siguió contando desde su lugar- también que se escuchaban ruidos raros a la noche...-

-Esos son los cacerolazos, Ravenna-

-Que gracioso que estás, Pablo- el actor hizo énfasis en el nombre de pila -pero les digo en serio, un par de veces encontró todos los peluches de su hija ordenados en círculo como si fuese un culto y nadie de la familia los había tocado. Me mostró fotos y todo-

-En el colegio hicimos el juego de la copa...-

Por algun motivo la conversación no se desvió de lo sobrenatural. Todos tenían una experiencia espectral para compartir. No era inusual que el grupo se fuese por las ramas al conversar pero el tema paranormal nunca había sido de interés para ninguno de ellos. Loyola no aportaba mucho a la conversación. Cada tanto entonaba un monosílabo sin despegar los ojos del ripio. Entre fantasmas, mounstros y demonios llegaron al hotel. En menos de una hora estaban listos para comenzar con el operativo. La familia Kelly iba a llegar en cuarenta minutos. Santos fue hasta la sala común del hotel para encontrarse con el grupo pero sólo vio a Medina hablando animadamente con una señora mayor.

-Medina ¿Dónde están Ravenna y Loyola?- Preguntó -Ravenna tiene que salir en media hora para cruzarse con los Kelly-

-Estaba con Loyola repasando los personajes - Respondió Medina para seguir su conversación.

-Voy a buscarlos-

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con una escena desconcertante. En la puerta del baño estaba Loyola con la mano suspendida a medio golpear mirando el picaporte con preocupación. Antes de que Santos pudiese preguntar, un alarido resonó en el lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ravenna se siente mal- susurró Loyola como si la mera mención de la indisposición del actor agravara su estado.

-¿Ravenna? ¿Querés que llame a un médico?- Santos no sabía como reaccionar. Nunca había visto a ninguno de sus socios enfermo más allá de un resfriado. Estaba por apoyar la oreja contra la puerta cuando lo sorprendió un golpe seco contra el piso seguido una combinación muy creativa de puteadas.

-Ravenna, vamos a llamar a un médico- sentenció-¿Ravenna?-

-A un exorcista mejor. Es tremendo esto - Respondió el actor con la voz entrecortada. Loyola no pudo contener la risa.

-Ahorranos los detalles, Ravenna. ¿Vas a poder participar en el operativo? Tenemos diez minutos para empezar-

-¡Santos!- le reprochó Loyola frunciendo el ceño.

-No creo que sea aconsejable a menos que quieras una versión escatológica-

-Ravenna, por favor- Santos se sacó los anteojos y se apretó el tabique -los operativos no pueden esperar por nadie, Loyola. Ya te vas a dar cuenta de eso. Ravenna, ahora viene un médico. Ni bien Lamponne esté libre viene a hacerte companía-

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer?- le preguntó Loyola mientras lo seguía por los pasillos del hotel -Medina ya tiene un rol y Lamponne va a estar ocupado vigilando a la nena- Santos paró en seco haciendo que el ex-oficial se chocase con él.

-A partir de ahora soy León Stoffenmacher tu pareja. Voy a buscar a los Kelly, decile a Medina que queda a cargo de la dirección del operativo-

-¡Santos!- escuchó que Loyola lo llamaba desde el final del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Emm... Tu anillo- dijo señalando su dedo anular- te lo vas a tener que sacar-

-Tenés razón- Santos no podía creer que se le había pasado ese detalle -gracias-

De vuelta en la ruta Santos repasaba mentalmente la historia detrás de los personajes. No tenía problema en actuar, podría decirse que lo hacía todos los días usando la máscara de Mario Santos pero la actuación estaba lejos de ser su especialidad. Esa había sido la especialidad de Victoria. Su esposa podía pasar de un rol a otro con la misma facilidad que Ravenna. Él en cambio prefería los papeles más chicos, con pocas líneas. Mirar, pensar y dirigir era su lugar pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación, a veces hay que improvisar y el show siempre debe continuar.

Manejó unos pocos kilómetros por el camino alternativo para dar una vuelta en u de vuelta al hotel. Minutos después divisó el auto color champagne de los Kelly reposando al costado de la ruta.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- le preguntó a Alberto que estaba reclinado en el capot con cara de pocos amigos.

-Se nos pinchó una goma- Rxplicó el hombre -estamos esperando a la grúa-

-¿Para dónde van?-

-Al Llao Llao-

-Yo también voy para ahí- Santos sonrió -¿Quieren que los alcance?-

La familia no necesitó que insistiese, en segundos estaban todos dentro del coche.

-No me presenté, que bruto. León Stofenmacher- Fijo dándole la mano.

\- Alberto Kelly encantado. Mi esposa Mabél, mi hija Melisa y mi hermosa nieta Julia -

-¿Sos de Vélez?- Preguntó Melisa señalando el pequeño banderín azul y blanco colgado del espejo.

-Mi pareja es de Vélez- Explicó Santos sin explayarse -aunque ahora yo también, ya saben cómo es el fútbol- se río.

-Nosotros somos todos fortineros- exclamó Alberto -mirá que casualidad-

-¿Van a pasar el año nuevo acá?- Preguntó Santos.

\- Si, en familia- Contestó Mabel con una media sonrisa.

-Casi- remarcó Melisa y desvió la vista a la ventana -falta mi hermano pero va a llegar para la fiesta ¿Vos?-

-También paso las fiestas acá. Vinimos con mi pareja para descansar un poco-

-¡Piolín!- Gritó la nena levantando un peluche amarillo que estaba en la luneta.

-Es de mi sobrinita. Se lo dejó y siempre me olvido de bajarlo. Si le apretás la mano baila la macarena- Santos señaló la mano del personaje y al segundo la canción española invadió el auto.

-¿A qué te dedicás?- Indagó el padre de familia.

-Soy psicólogo, me especializo en tratar a ex-combatientes. Fuí Marine de los Estados unidos por varios años-

-Wow, todo un hombre de acción-

-Podría decirse-

-¿Qué es un Marín?- preguntó Juila.

-Un soldado, mi amor- le respondió su abuela acomodandole la vincha verde que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Y qué te trajo a la Argentina? Mirá que hay que querer vivir acá. Sino preguntale a mi hija, las cosas que se entera siendo periodista-

-El amor. Además mi padre es argentino así que tenía familiaridad. Ya estamos por llegar- Fijo Santos más para Medina que para los Kelly.

-Entra Loyola en tres, dos, uno...- La voz de Medina sonó robótica por el auricular.

-¡Amor! Al fin llegaste. Me estaba preocupando- Loyola bajó la escalinata sonriendo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Santos al escuchar el tono afectuoso de su colega. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que alguien le habló así. Era más que conciente que todo era actuación pero sintió calor en la cara al mirar a Loyola.

-Tuve que parar en el camino. A Alberto se le pinchó una goma- el ex oficial se le acercó a paso seguro y por un instante apoyó sus labios en los de Santos. No fue un beso con todas las letras pero bastó para que Alberto fijase la mirada al piso.

-Muchas gracias por traernos, León- Fijo Mabel mientras intentaba que Julia se quedase quieta.

-No hay de que- Santos pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loyola -les presento a mi pareja, Hugo Panchino-

-Alberto Kelly, un gusto- Saludó el padre de familia.

-Entonces vos sos el hincha de Vélez- Exclamó Melisa volviendo de la mesa de entrada.

-Fortinero hasta la muerte-

-Nosostros igual ¿o no pa?-

-Si. Te diría que casi vivimos en el club-

-¿Les contaste cómo nos conocimos?- Loyola se giró para mirarlo. Santos negó con la cabeza -Fue en Tokio, en la final de la intercontinental-

-No me digan, yo...-la voz le tembló levemente. Reacción emocional. Santos sonrío -yo fui con mi hijo-

-Yo también fui con mi viejo y tuve la suerte de encontrarme a León que estaba haciendo cosas de marines ¿no?-

-Le debo mucho a Vélez- Fijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Loyola -los dejamos instalarse, que la pasen bien-

-Que simpáticos estos chicos- Escuchó decir a Mabel mientras se iban.

La primera fase del operativo fue un éxito, habían logrado acercarse a Alberto e hicieron que entrase en un estado emocional nostálgico perfecto para que recomponga la relación con su hijo. Ah, y Ravenna había sobrevivido su oportuna indisposición. Ese era un detalle importante. Al final del día cada uno volvió a su habitación pensando en la siguiente etapa del operativo.

-¡Que horror!- Exclamó Santos en un exabrupto de emoción poco característico. Pasó la mano por la superficie del primer mueble que se cruzó y se estremeció al sentir la suave textura del plástico. En cada espacio de la habitación en la que fiajaba la vista había un mueble de plástico de colores brillantes. Era como haber entrado en una versión tamaño real de los Playmobils.

-¡Ah! cierto lo de la cama- Exclamó Loyola desde la puerta.

-¿Qué cama?- Preguntó confundido. Miró la cama y por un segundo no captó la preocupación de su compañero. El mueble parecía haberse salvado del terrible destino del resto del mobiliario -yo hablaba de los muebles, son de pésimo gusto-

-Se ve que hubo una equivocación con la habitación. Ravenna dijo que iba a pedir el cambio pero se empezó a sentir mal ¿Al final sabemos que tiene?- Loyola se sentó en el borde dela colchón.

-El médico dijo una intoxicación. Nada grave- Contestó con la vista puesta en una estatuilla de cerámica en forma de gato que lo miraba desde la cómoda.

-¿Veo si tienen otra habitación?-

-Intentalo pero dudo que tengan habitaciones disponibles ¿Te molesta si fumo?- levantando un cigarrillo.

-No pero no deberías fumar tanto, te va a hacer mal- el comentario hizo que Santos frenara en seco con el cigarrillo a milímetros de sus labios. Miles de recuerdos se proyectaron en su cerebro como si fuese un cine. De repente la habitación lo sofocaba, sin mediar palabra dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia el balcón. Seguramente pareció un maleducado pero necesitaba aire. En su mente se repetían imágenes de Victoria retándolo por su inclinación por el tabaco. "¡Francisco! ¿Me estás cargando? Tenés que dejar de fumar. Si seguís así no vas a llegar a los cuarenta" Con el diario del lunes era irónico. Victoria con sus hábitos saludables los había dejado muy pronto. Se rió al recordar como su esposa le tiró una caja de cigarros importados a la pileta. En su contemplación escuchó parte de la conversación de Loyola con la recepción.

-Hola, si te llamo de la habitación 221. Mirá hubo una confusión. Nosotros necesitamos una habitación con dos camas- explicaba Loyola -está bien, si, no hay problema...-

Santos se quedó mirando el verde, ahora oscurecido, que los rodeaba apoyado en la baranda del balcón. Medina seguro iba a aprovechar las canchas de golf en los pocos momentos libres que tenían. Lamponne y Ravenna seguro estaban mirando una película que les tomó una hora ponerse de acuerdo en elegir. Iba a extrañar trabajar pero sobretodo iba a hechar en falta la seguridad que le daba la rutina de lo conocido. Si la dinámica fuese la habitual, el estaría solo leyendo mientras se tomaba un té pero ahora lo tenía a Loyola. No se estaba quejando, al contrario, al final del día él había roto con la previsibilidad de sus acciones al acercarse al ex oficial. La verdad es que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Loyola. Como no lo conocía como el resto del grupo podía dejar caer la mascara de Mario Santos y dejarse llevar sin necesitar tener el control total de la situación. Loyola lo hacía reír, lo hacía pensar y le criticaba sus conductas asociales sin ningún problema. Santos sonrió con el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Estaba en problemas y lo sabía muy bien. Desde la muerte de su esposa que no intentó seriamente acercarse a alguien y no sabía si estaba listo para hacerlo. Lo más probable es que nunca estuviese listo para seguir con su vida. Una serie de pasos acercándose al balcón lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Y?- Preguntó lanzando una bocanada de humo al aire patagónico. Ya estaba extrañando el smog de Buenos Aires.

-No tienen otra habitación con dos camas- Loyola hizo una pausa -disculpame si te molestó lo que te dije-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo de fumar,no tengo porque meterme en tu vida- Loyola se acomodó de espaldas a la baranda.

-No pasa nada, tenés razón no es un buen hábito- Santos respondió mirando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos- es que me hiciste acordar a alguien-

-¿A quién?-

-A mi esposa, Victoria- le costaba pronunciar ese nombre en voz alta. Miró su anillo que brillaba con la luz que venia de la habitación y siguió hablando -no le gustaba que fume. Habíamos hecho un trato, solamente podía fumar un habano cuando completábamos un operativo. Era mi parte favorita pero bueno, ella ya no está para retarme- si estuviese le agarraría el cigarrillo y lo tiraría por el balcón para luego arrepentirse por tirar basura al piso.

-Deberías cumplir la promesa igual- Replicó Loyola.

-Me voy a duchar- Anunció Santos dando por finalizada la conversación -chequeá con Lamponne que esté todo listo para mañana-

Santos dejó que las gotas golpeén su cara buscando aclarar su mente. Por alguna razón los hoteles tenían siempre la mejor presión de agua. El vapor tomaba de a poco el cuarto de baño recordándole porque los sentimientos no tenían lugar en los operativos. Estos nublan el pensamiento lógico, volviendo a la mente infeciente. Así es más fácil ignorar un detalle importante o perder de vista el objetivo del simulacro. La cuestión era cómo mantenerse estoico cuando su vida iba a dar un vuelco que parecía no tener fin. No sabía cuándo iba a volver a ver a sus compañeros una vez que cada uno tomase un camino diferente o que iba a ser de su vida sin los operativos.

Cuando volvió a la habitación Loyola estaba tirado en uno de los lados de la cama con los ojos entrecerrados.

-El que decoró esta habitación tiene que ir preso- dijo sentándose en el colchón. Los muebles lo estaban perturbado de sobremanera. Parecía que cada detalle estaba diseñado para herir su sentido estético.

-Dijeron que fue un pedido especial de un huesped anterior, un tanto excéntrico parece que era el tipo. Un conde o duque de no se que parte de Europa- su compañero se dió vuelta para mirarlo desde el lado opuesto de la cama -si querés puedo dormir en el piso-

-Ninguno va a dormir en el piso Loyola, somos gente grande-

Se acomodaron en silencio. Loyola dió varias vueltas hasta que encontró una posición cómoda mientras Santos revisó su valija hasta encontrar un par de libros adecuados para su lectura nocturna.

-¿Te molesta la luz?- Preguntó Santos que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir la cama con alguien y por general se quedaba leyendo hasta tarde.

-No, leé tranquilo-

Le era extraño compartir la cama. Se había olvidado que se sentía tan bien no estar solo. Había algo especial en saber que hay alguien a tu lado, una compañía silenciosa pero reconfortante. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los suaves ronquidos de Loyola junto con el pasaje constante de hojas del libro que estaba leyendo. De vez en cuando se escuchaban unos grillos cantar en el balcón. Estuvieron sumidos en un cómodo silencio por un par de horas hasta que Loyola empezó a moverse de un lado al otro. Santos observó que tenía una mueca de angustia en su cara y los ronquidos empezaron a transformarse en gritos.

-¿Loyola?¿Loyola? ¡Javier!- llamó tratando de sacar al ex oficial de sus sueños. Solo logró que se moviese aún más sin abrir los ojos. Sabiendo lo que es estar en medio de una pesadilla puso su mano en el hombro del ex oficial y lo sacudió. Loyola se incorporó con un grito desesperado. Miró desorientado la habitación hasta que se dió cuenta que estaba en compañía de Santos.

-Disculpá- le dijo con ojos llorosos.

-No pasa nada ¿un mal sueño?- sonrió, conocía de pesadillas. Lo mejor que puede pasar es despertarse.

-Si, seguro fueron las películas del avión-

-O los cuentos de nuestros colegas- Santos dudó un instante antes de preguntar -¿ No te pareció que se estaban comportando de forma inusual?-

-¿Lo decís por lo de Ravenna? Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera- Contestó Loyola frotandose los ojos - pero vos los conocés mejor, así que puede ser que tengas razón-

-No se, es todo tan extraño últimamente- Loyola bostezó pero se quedó mirando fijamente al techo- si querés... - no sabe por que iba a ofrecer algo así, rompiendo todo tipo de formalidad -no dejá- se frenó, volviendo a ser Mario Santos del todo.

-¿Qué cosa? Decime- insistió Loyola.

-Si querés puedo leer en voz alta, así te da sueño y te podés dormir tranquilo-

-Me encantaría. Gracias- Contestó con un poco de color en los cachetes.

-Me llamo Sherlock Holmes- empezó a leer Santos- Mi oficio consiste en saber lo no saben los demás- cambió ligeramente la voz -pero de este asunto usted no puede saber absolutamente nada. Perdonemé, estoy enterado de todo...-

Cuando terminó el relato Sherlock Holmes había resuelto el caso y Loyola estaba dormido pagado a Santos. En algún momento mientras el rubio tenía la vista fija en el libro, Loyola había rodado sobre el colchón hasta quedar con un brazo alrededor de la su sintura. silencio el rubio se sacó los anteojos y dejó el libro en la mesa de luz. Se acomodó en la cama haciendo todo lo posible para no mover a su compañero. El calor de Loyola contra su cuerpo era como un cable a tierra y cada vez lo invitaba más a dormir. Sin pensalo movió su mano hacia la cabeza de su colega y acarició su pelo. Era igual de suave de lo que se veía, en ese momento Santos agradeció que Loyola no le haya hecho caso cuando le dijo que tenía el pelo demasiado largo. Loyola no volvió a tener pesadillas y Santos tuvo la mejor noche de sueño en años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que me costó escribir este capítulo no tiene nombre, me sacaba las palabras con un tirabuzón. Le quiero dedicar este capítulo y fic a mi abuelo “No one is actually dead until the ripples they cause in the world die away...”― Terry Pratchett.


	4. Segunda fase

Loyola cerró los ojos y sonrió al escuchar las aventuras del detective inglés. Sherlock y Watson le recordaban a su infancia, ya lejana, cuando soñaba en convertirse en un detective que no dejase caso sin resolver. Años después se unió a la policía de Campana y se dio cuenta que la realidad es mucho más retorcida que la ficción y que no todos los policías eran como Lestrade. La voz suave y pronunciación articulada de Santos lo alejaron de sus arrepentimientos. 

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Santos ya no estaba a su lado. Miró el lugar vacío y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada en un pobre intento por evitar la luz del alba que entraba por entre las persianas del hotel. Hoy empezaban con la segunda fase del operativo. Loyola todavía no podía creer el giro que dio su vida desde que conoció a Santos y a su grupo en Entre Ríos. No entendía que había visto Santos en él para cederle el manejo del grupo. Nunca se había destacado por su inteligencia o destreza. Mejor dicho sobesalía por su torpeza. Había podido ver a través de la fachada de Santos pero nunca se hubiese imaginado la verdadera ocupación del grupo. Había pensado que tal vez Santos era agente de la SIDE o alguna cosa por el estilo. El grupo parecía sacado de una película de Hollywood. Todavía le sorprendía que alguien haya ideado semejante emprendimiento pero no era difícil de imaginar viniendo de Santos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el líder del grupo se aburriese de él, después de todo, el era el opa de Loyola, nadie tan inteligente disfrutaría de su compañia. Quisiera poder decir que le daba igual, que ya estaba acostumbrado pero con Santos era difente. Valoraba su amistad pero sentía por el algo más. Hace unos años lo hubiese negado, hubiese empujado ese sentimiento al fondo de su corazón dónde se ocultan los pensamientos que incomodan pero se dio cuenta que la sociedad era la estaba eqvivocada, no él. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para levantarse y siguió su rutina matutina con los ojos a medio abrir.

-Buenos días- saludó, entrado a la habitación transformada en cuartel. 

-Buenas- contestó Medina con una sonrisa. Sin contar a Santos, el ex-periodista era con el que se sentía más cómodo. Podía ser porque Ravenna y Lamponne tenían personalidades un tanto intimidantes en extremos opuestos del espectro.

-Buenos días, Loyola- Ravenna estaba sentado en la cama con jueguito electrónico. Game boy, le había dicho que se llamaba.Tenía buen color, lo que lo aquejaba el día anterior parecía en el olvido.

-¿Cómo te sentís?- preguntó, nunca había conocido a alguien con tanta capacidad de recuperación. Miró a Santos que estaba apoyado contra la ventana. El rubio levantó una ceja confirmando su sospecha.

-Mejor- sonrió Ravenna - ¡un Pikachu! Mirá Lampo.

-Lleven algo abrigado, hoy la excursión es en el lago- explicó Lamponne sin mirar el jueguito 

-¿Lago? no habíamos quedado en eso- dijo Santos. Loyola sabía que al líder del grupo no le gustaban los cambios en los planes pero también sabía que estaba muy entusiasmado por subirse a la aero-sillas. Santos tenía predilección por las alturas y la velocidad.

-Hubo un cambio de último momento- explicó Lamponne -el tipo del Cerro Tronador nos falló-

-Está bien, nos sirve de todos modos- intercedió Loyola - la idea es pasar tiempo con Alberto. No importa donde ¿No es así, Santos?- el rubio asintió con la cabeza y siguió observando desde la ventana.

-Hoy te toca actuar a vos Medina- Ravenna le dió un golpe en la espalda -¡Con todo Loyola, eh!- 

Loyola agradeció al cielo la primera taza de café del día. Santos estaba frente a él tomando un té, que seguramente era Earl Grey. La segunda fase del operativo ya había empezado, ahora lo que tenían que hacer era esperar que Alberto llegué al comedor a desayunar. Mientras, se dedicaron a disfrutar el desayuno que les ofrecía el hotel. Beneficios de su nuevo trabajo. Había de todo, huevos revueltos, más tipos de mermelada de los que pensaba que existían y la pieza clave: cafeína.

Santos no le habló en toda la mañana, no era la persona más parlanchina del mundo pero nunca permanecía sin dirigirle la palabra por mucho tiempo. 

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó. 

-no- 

-¿Es por lo de las aero-sillas?- preguntó Loyola.

-No- Santos tomó un sorbo de té.

-Podemos ir cuando terminemos- Loyola le ofreció. Le pareció ver a Santos sonreír detrás de si taza.

-Los Kelly están entrando al comedor- la voz de Ravenna interrumpió la conversación.

-¡León,qué bueno que los encontramos! La verdad es que se me cae la cara de vergüenza pero la nena se llevó el peluche de tu auto- Mabel empezó a explicar antes de llegar a la mesa con el Tweety en la mano. Santos amagó a levantarse -quedate sentado, querido. No queremos interrumpirles el desayuno-

-No pasa nada, de verdad- Loyola sonrió.

-Nos hubiesen hecho un favor, hace unas semanas tuvimos que hacer Buenos Aires - Mar del Plata ida y vuelta con la Macarena sonando de fondo- Santos se rió - Gracias igual-

-¡Es que ustedes son muy jóvenes! Yo aprendí rápido a no comprarles juguetes con sonido- Alberto se giró para mirar a su esposa -¿Te acordás el robot del nene? Locos nos tuvo- 

-Entra Medina en 3, 2, 1…-

-¡Hugo! ¡León! Qué coincidencia encontralos acá!- el ex-periodista entró en escena. 

-¡Diego!- Loyola se levantó a saludarlo -¿Cómo estás? De vacaciones supongo.- 

-Descansando- 

-Diego es un compañero de trabajo- le explicó al matrimonio.

-Es un genio, no sé qué haríamos sin él en el estudio- dijo Medina. Realmente admiraba la facilidad que tenían todos para actuar tan naturalmente. Loyola todavía se sentía fuera de lugar, como si todos pudiesen ver a través de su personaje. 

-Dejá de decir pavadas- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, me voy a comprar chocolate. Más vale que vengan los dos al asado en Febrero, eh! Si no van mi señora me mata-

-No te preocupes que vamos a ir- mientras Medina dejaba el comedor el característico ringtone del celular de Santos empezó a sonar. Eso no estaba dentro de lo planificado.

-Disculpen, el trabajo no se toma vacaciones- dijo el rubio y se fue del lugar.

A Loyola no le causó gracia quedarse solo con Alberto pero al final del día este era el último operativo del grupo. De ahí en más iba a tener que acostumbrarse a manejar las situaciones que aparecieran. Después de una corta charla se despidió de Alberto y su esposa para ir a buscar a Santos. Iba a reclamarle el cambio de guión pero cuando llegó a la habitación lo encontró hablando por el celular con el ceño fruncido. Loyola se quedó parado cerca de la puerta con el peluche en la mano. 

-Necesito que me mandes las fotos lo antes posible- dijo Santos a su interlocutor del otro lado de la línea - Si, solo de la ex-Brigada B. No, no es necesario que te incluyas. Está bien, las espero. Gracias-

-¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó no aguantando la curiosidad.

-Con el asistente- debió haber hecho alguna mucha porque Santos agregó -no te preocupes sólo tengo que confirmar algo- 

-¿Pero está todo bien?- tiró el peluche arriba de la cama. 

-Si, es Ravenna metiéndose donde no lo llaman- dijo Santos sin dar mucha información -por favor, sacá el peluche de acá es lo único que le faltaba a esta habitación dantesca- Loyola arqueó una ceja. Santos estaba nervioso. Lo que sea que haya hecho Ravenna lo estaba molestando de verdad. 

-Creo que es la primera vez que te escuchó hablar con tanta emoción sobre uno de tus socios- Loyola se rió tirándose en la cama al lado del Tweety. No era tan feo, eso sí, la super aguda versión de la Macarena que cantaba era enloquecedora-¿Qué te hizo? ¿volvió a criticar tu té?- 

-No- Santos hizo una pausa y se sentó en la cama -a veces se las da de celestina y arrastra al resto con él. Por lo general no me importa pero estamos en medio de un operativo- 

-Ah…- así que era eso. Loyola sintió una presión en el corazón, sabía que no tenía ninguna chance con Santos pero escucharlo de su propia boca dolía igual. Desde que lo conoció en Entre Ríos que no puede dejar de pensar en Santos. Era ridículo, parecía un pibe de 15 años otra vez. En su cabeza empezó a recordar a todas las mujeres que se cruzaron en el hotel, tratando de detectar cuál era la elegida por el actor.Ravenna metiéndose en la vida privada de Santos ameritaba más el comportamiento en el desayuno que perderse la aero-sillas. Aunque conociendo a Santos un cambio de planes era una gran ofensa- ¿le pegó por lo menos?-

-Eso no importa, no hay lugar para estas tonteras en medio de un operativo- Santos giró la cabeza hacia la ventana -además me molesta que me subestime tanto- ¿Subestime? Ahora sí que Loyola estaba perdido. Tal vez era una interna del grupo que no conocía. La dinámica del grupa era bastante clara. Al menos mirando desde afuera. Santos era el cerebro, mantenía el orden y unía a todas las partes. Su contra cara era Ravenna. Si Santos era el cerebro,l o tangible y lógico. Ravenna era el alma. Era la pieza que le daba vida a los operativos pensados por Santos. Después estaba Medina que sería el corazón, todos querían a Medina pero al mismo tiempo les incomodaba que pusiese en palabras lo que el grupo sentía. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Lamponne era la fuerza o el cuerpo de grupo, siempre listo para salir en defensa de sus compañeros y preparado para cualquier contingencia. Pero como en cualquier grupo había tensiones, Ravenna y Santos se llevaban bien. Aunque nunca lo admitirse Santos se divertía con la compañía del actor. También con él se ponía más denso que de costumbre para incordiarlo. Por su parte Ravenna amaba molestar a Lamponne, Loyola nunca entendió por qué. Una de sus hipótesis era que el actor quería llamar la atención de lamponne y lo hacía de esa forma infantil y negativa. 

-Seguro que no lo hizo con mala intención- trató de apaciguar el conflicto. 

-Ignorá cualquier cosa que te diga- le advirtió Santos -No tiene límites cuando se pone así- 

En el lago Loyola cerró los ojos para disfrutar del sonido de la naturaleza. El viento, las pequeñas piedras bajo sus zapatos y las olas que avanzaban de a poco. Barilloche seguía siendo un lugar hermoso aunque estuviese atrapado en una guerra tácita entre Ravenna y Santos. A eso le tenía que sumar que cambiaron el Cerro Tronador por una excursión en Canoa. ¡CANOA! Loyola sabía que combinar su torpeza con un pedazo de madera flotando sobre un cuerpo de agua era una pésima idea. Estaba en proceso de convencerlo a Santos de obviar ese paso cuando una voz chillona rompió con la tranquilidad de la playa. 

-¡SEÑOR MARÍN!- Julia saltó del auto y abrazó las piernas de Santos. 

-Es un amor la nena- le comentó a Loyola con una sonrisa. La nena le hizo un gesto para que se agache a su altura. 

-Ya me aprendí lo que tengo que decir- le dijo en secreto.

-Muy bien- 

-León- el abuelo se acercó a ellos. 

-Alberto, ¿cómo está?-

-Podés tutearme, todavía no estoy tan viejo-

-¿Pudiste arreglar lo del auto?- le pregunto Santos mientras Julia usaba su brazo derecho de hamaca. 

-Si, la agencia me dio otro- 

-¿Preparados para remar un poco?- preguntó Melisa que se sumó al grupo junto con su madre. 

-Siempre remando, hija- 

-Dale abuelo- la nena soltó a Santos para intentar arrastrar a Alberto hasta las canoas.

Ya desde el bote quedaba aun más claro porque Loyola no quería subirse. No sabía ya como disculparse con Santos por su falta de coordinación con los remos. La canoa no avanzaba ni retrocedía, se mecía de un lado al otro mientras que podían ver a Julia y a Alberto a varios metros de distancia. 

\- Soy un desastre- 

-No pasa nada- Santos le sonrió - no son los Juegos Olímpicos. Sólo tenemos que estar lo suficientemente cerca para que nos vean- 

-Tenemos que… bueno…- Loyola sentía como se le calentaba la cara. Tenía suerte que no se ponía colorado. Fijó la vista al piso de madera de la canoa pero rapidamente se encontro mirando directamente a los ojos celestes de Santos que le había levantado la cabeza con una suave mano en el menton. Era todo parte del guión, se repitió mentalmente antes de que Santos cerrara la distancia entre ellos con un beso. 

-¡Mirá abuelo!- Julia gritó señalandolos -¡Aw! ¡¡¡como en la sirenita!!!- 

-Actúa mejor que Lamponne- comentó Santos todavía a milimetros de Loyola. El ex-policía no pudo contener la risa y terminó con la frente apoyada en el hombro de Santos. Estaba pensando en darle otro beso a Santos, total, era parte del simulacro cuando un golpe en el piso de la canoa los sacudió por completo. De repente el bote empezó a tambalear creando pequeñas olas azules. 

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a Santos. Ninguno estaba moviendo los remos o haciendo ningún movimiento brusco pero antes de tener una respuesta un golpe en el costado de la canoa lo mandó al agua.

-¡Lo…¡Hugo!- exclamó Santos soltando los remos. 

-¡Me enganché en algo!- gritó Loyola desde el agua. Podía jurar que algo lo estaba agarrando del pie. No podía volver a subirse a la canoa. Chapoteó mandando agua para todos lados hasta que pudo aferrarse al borde del bote.

-Está bien ya te agarré- Santos lo sujetó firmemente de los antebrazos.

\- ¡Vos también te mojaste! Perdoname, no puedo ser tan torpe- dijo Loyola sacándose el agua de la cara.

-No fue tu culpa. Ahora volvemos al hotel- 

-No podemos ¿qué pasa con el operativo?- 

-No podés estar así- 

No tenía sentido discutir con Santos cuando tomaba una decisión que creía correcta. En el viaje de vuelta al hotel le explicaron lo que pasó al resto del grupo, más específicamente a Ravenna y a Medina. Lamponne había salido y no estaba en el centro de control.

Loyola se dió una ducha caliente para sacarse los restos de lago que había traído con él. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño lleno de vapor se encontró con Ravenna sentado en la cama como si estuviera en su habitación.

\- Medina me dijo que te caíste al río- dijo Ravenna -que bueno que sabías nadar-

-Si no puedo ser más boludo- gruñó acercándose a su compañero. Al sentarse a su lado recordó la advertencia de Santos: "Ignorá cualquier cosa que te diga". 

-Puede pasar, no te tortures- 

-Espero no resfriarme- dijo Loyola pasándose una toalla por el pelo.

\- ¡te traigo una chocolatada!- dijo Ravenna levantándose de un salto -Seguro te va a hacer bien- 

Al rato el actor volvió con una taza de chocolate caliente, se la entregó cuidadosamente y salió apurado explicando que quería chequear el vestuario para el día siguiente. El chocolate estaba rico y era justo lo que necesitaba para calmar la ganas de ir buscar un burro que lo cagué a patadas por ser tan nabo. Prendió la tele pero no había nada. Se quedó mirando una novela mala ¿Pero existía otra clase de novelas? Siempre era el mismo argumento con una pareja diferente y generalmente alguien tenía un accidente automovilístico, era envenenado o se quedaba ciego a los 50 episodios. Por lo que pudo captar la protagonusta estaba enamorada de un tipo con plata, frío y calculador pero estaba segura que el tipo no le iba a dar ni la hora. Resultaba que al final el tipo se había encariñado con la naturaleza torpe e ingenua de la protagonista y también estaba enamorado pero no lo demostraba. Lo que dejaba a ambos siendo profundamente infelices… ¿Por qué estaba viendo doble? Loyola se dió cuenta que los colores de la pantalla se mezclaban como una pintura impresionista de esas que le gustaban a su mamá. Las voces de los actores se escuchaban atenuadas como si estuviesen lejos, muy lejos. En algún momento el culebrón se volvió una obra maestra de la comedia porque el ex-policia no podía parar de reirse con el más mínimo detalle. Se recostó boca arriba y se concentró en observar el techo girar y girar y girar… 

-¿Loyola?- alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¿Ravenna?- preguntó sin mover la vista del techo.

-Soy Santos- contestó la voz - ¿Qué te pasa te sentís bien?-

\- Que bueno que no sos Ravenna, te prefiero a vos- ups, no quería decir eso en voz alta pero bueno ya lo había hecho. No podía cambiar el pasado. Giró de costado para ver mejor a su compañero pero no podía enfocar la vista -Sos inteligente y lindo. Me gustan mucho tus ojos sabes- intentó tocarle la cara a Santos pero sus brazos coordinaban peor que de costumbre. 

-Loyola, estás delirando. No hablés más te vas a arrepentir de lo que me estás diciendo- Santos sonaba preocupado.

-Pero es verdad. Me gustás mucho, desde… desde ese día en Entre Ríos que me defendiste de Panchino y resolvimos el caso… bueno, vos resolviste el caso porque yo soy un inútil- se rió - ¡que opa que sos Loyola!

-Loyola-

-Decime Javier- 

-Javier, tenés que descanzar. Ahora te traigo algo para que te baje la fiebre. No te muevas- Loyola sintió la palma de Santos presionada contra su frente. Se tendría que enfermar más seguido -No estás caliente. Lo… ¿Javier? ¿estás llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿te duele algo?-

-Es que… vos me odias- sollozó Loyola que ni se había percatado que estaba llorando.

-No te odio ¿por qué lo haría?- Santos se le acercó.

-Porque soy torpe y boludo y ahora me enfermé en medio de un operativo- en un movimiento repentino y sorpresivamente preciso agarró un almohadón y se tapó la cara.

-Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa y no sos boludo- Santos bajó el almohadón hasta descubrir los ojos oscuros de Loyola -No te voy a negar que sos torpe pero… eso te hace ser vos, es una característica...tierna-

-¿Qué sea torpe?- 

-Dale, tomate esto y tratá de dormir- levantó una taza de té de la mesa de luz.

-Pero ya tomé- Loyola contestó confundido.

-¿Qué cosa?- Santos lo miró expectante con la taza en la mano.

-una chocolatada, me la trajo Ravenna- 

-Lo voy a matar- susurró Santos -¿Esa es la taza que te trajo?- preguntó señalando la otra mesa de luz.

-Creo que si-

Santos dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado de la cama en una ráfaga. Loyola miró con su compañero olía lo que quedaba del chocolate y se mojaba los labios con su contenido. Santos nunca compartía bebidas, Loyola estaba seguro que tenía algo con los gérmenes y la limpieza pero nunca le había preguntado.

-Eso ya está frío, si querés chocolate te voy a buscar- Loyola intentó levantarse pero sus pies lo traicionaron y cayó de vuelta en la cama.

-¡NO!- la voz autoritaria de Santos lo sobresaltó -perdón, no quise gritar. Quedate acostado mejor, hasta que se te pase el mareo-

-¿Te quedas conmigo?- Santos no respondió pero se recostó a su lado.

-¿Vos me querés?- preguntó Loyola dándose vuelta para mirar a su compañero.

-¿Qué?- 

-si me querés,yo te quiero...quiero- se acercó a Santos y se puso a jugar con los botones de su camisa- No como Medina quiere a todo el mundo-

-No tengo muy claro cómo hablar de mi sentimientos y no quiero hacerlo ahora que estás delirando y seguro te vas a olvidar de todo- 

-¿Es un sí o un no?-

-Es un hablamos después cuando estés en  
condiciones de mantener una conversación coherente- 

La suave textura de la camisa de Santos es lo último que procesó el cerebro de Loyola que se había transformado en el Samba del Parque de la Costa antes de apagarse.

Cuando se despertó era de noche y Santos ya no estaba a su lado. Había arruinado todo. Era un boludo. Su única esperanza era que la mitad de lo que pasó hace unas horas haya sido un sueño. Se tapó los ojos con las manos y pidió desaparecer hacia el centro de la tierra para nunca volver.

-Te hice un té- llamó Santos desde la puerta. La situación se había puesto mil veces más incómoda. 

-¿Earl Grey?- preguntó Loyola. Era lo único que se le ocurrió. No es como si en el colegio te enseñasen que hacer después de confesarle tu amor claramente no correspondido a alguien. 

-Obviamente- Santos le entregó la taza sin decir más. 

-Pensé que lo mejor para el resfrío era el té con limón y miel- 

-El earl grey cura todo- Loyola asintió con la cabeza después se oler la fragancia cítrica que se elevaba de la taza.

-¿Hasta los corazones rotos?- parecía sacado de la novela pelotuda que estaba mirando pero ya no había vuelta atrás. 

-No creo que lo necesites para eso- Santos le sonrió. Lo que lo animó a pensar que no la había cagado tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin llegó el capítulo! Lo que me costó escribir esto por dios! Jaja Les juro que no me salía nada. Tengo todo el fic planificado pero en este capítulo tuve que hacer varias modificaciones porque no me cerraba la trama. Espero que haya quedado algo decente. Puede... No prometo nada... Pero puede que mañana o pasado tenga listo el próximo capítulo porque es muy cortito. Perdonenme si encuentran algún error (u horror) escribo desde el celular y no pude hacer un chequeo exhaustivo. Saludos y gracias por aguantarme.


	5. El jugador inesperado

Medina estaba en la habitación/cuartel calibrando las cámaras que habían puesto en el ascensor. La tecnología avanzaba cada día a pasos agigantados. Él era el experto en vigilancia pero tenía que admitir que le daba miedo quedarse desactualizado. La madera de la puerta hizo un crujido y de repente la mano de Ravenna apareció a su lado para cerrar la computadora portátil de un golpe.

-¡Con más cuidado, Emilio! Casi me agarrás los dedos- se quejó pero Ravenna no le contestó. El actor estaba mirando fijo al recién llegado a la habitación.

-Loyola ¿Por qué no tenés puesto el equipo?- cuestionó Ravenna. Ese día tenían programado jugar un torneo de fútbol. Hicieron un mini casting en un pueblito vecino para elegir a quien interpretaría al agente de turismo que ofrecería una excursión gratuita al equipo ganador. La elegida fue Mariana, una mujer simpatiquísima que atendía la farmacia local. El plan era que Loyola integrarse el equipo de Alberto pero el ex policía no estaba usando el vestuario apropiado.

-Es que ayer no me estuve sintiendo muy bien- explicó Loyola apretando los labios -tuve mareos toda la tarde-

-Seguro te contagió Ravenna- bromeó Lamponne -Mañana vas a estar jugando al Pokemón ese y a tener 20 novias-

-JA JA JÁ- Ravenna fingió una risa forzada-¿Qué va a pasar con el torneo entonces?-

-Voy a jugar yo, Ravenna- Santos apareció en el cuartel/habitación vestido con la camiseta de Vélez, unos shorts y botines… Medina estaba seguro que estaba en el medio de un viaje astral a una dimensión alterna. Santos por su parte se mostraba estoico como si estuviese usando traje y corbata como le era usual. 

-Pero tienen que ganar- replicó Ravenna.

-¿Y qué significa eso?- Santos frunció el ceño.

-Igual Loyola no era la primera opción, ibas a jugar vos- Medina le comentó a Ravenna para evitar una discusión.

-Es verdad- asintió Loyola -como se imaginarán no soy muy ducho en los deportes-

-No lo tomes a mal, Santos pero nunca te escuché hablar de fútbol ni mucho menos jugar- Ravenna no estaba equivocado. El fútbol no estaba dentro de los gustos de Santos. Cuando se juntaban para ver a la selección y el rubio parecía entender las reglas y disfrutar el juego pero Santos tendía al nacionalismo. Si jugaba Argentina el iba a apoyar al equipo de todos modos sin importar la disciplina -Las veces que hicimos un picadito vos estabas leyendo un libro en las gradas. Dejá que juegue Loyola, va a ser más convincente- 

-Loyola tiene fiebre, no va a estar corriendo atrás de una pelota- explicó Santos. Medina estaba de acuerdo con no arriesgar la salud de un compañero al divino botón pero tenía cierto escepticismo con respecto a las habilidades físicas de Santos. Es verdad que hacía esgrima y equitación, ambos bastante bien pero había una razón por la cual siempre estaba en el equipo de Ravenna cuando jugaban a algo que requiriese motricidad fina… Santos era un desastre. No era el extremo de Loyola pero por algún motivo los juegos que no fuesen puramente de estrategia le eran ajenos. Desde afuera ver a Ravenna limpiando el piso con él y Pablo en el bowling o pool podría parecer injusto pero con Santos en su equipo estaban equiparados.

-Si, ayer estuve delirando feo- 

-¿Delirando? Pero si no pasaste tanto tiempo en el agua- Exclamó Medina provocando que Ravenna le diese un discreto codazo. Lamponne, que estaba detrás de Loyola y Santos, señaló con la cabeza a Emilio y puso los ojos en blanco. Medina no podía creer que el actor haya seguido con la idea de drogar a Loyola. Santos los iba a matar si se llegaba a enterar.

-Pero si ahora está bien- siguió presionando Ravenna y logró su cometido: una mueca de disgusto por parte de Santos -bueno, si estas seguro de que vas a poder jugar-

-Dejalo Ravenna- interrumpió Lamponne siempre defendiendo a Santos -creo que a esta altura sabe lo que hace ¿No?-

En poco tiempo tenían el torneo en marcha. Habían colocado unas gradas en la cancha del hotel donde quienes no participaban podían sentarse a ver el partido. Ahí estaba Medina al lado de Lamponne, que era el único que no estaba nervioso por tener a Santos jugando al fútbol.

-Emilio acordate de tirarlas todas afuera- Medina le dijo por el micrófono.

-Tranqui voy a hacer la gran Lamponne- 

-Es un pelotudo- susurró Pablo.

-Lo hace porque te quiere- podía imaginarse la mirada que le puso Pablo detrás de sus lentes de sol.

-Me vas a hacer vomitar- 

-Me voy con mi equipo, si ves que Emilio se pone muy competitivo lo frenás- le advirtió antes de irse al centro de la cancha donde estaba Santos.

-Ahí viene Alberto- 

-Acá está el resto de mi equipo- dijó la víctima del operativo acercándose a ellos -que bueno que se quisieron sumar- 

-Es el Turu Flores ¿vieron?- se rió Melisa que venía con el. Ella también jugaba en el equipo haciendo que Medina fuese el único sin camiseta de Vélez además del arquero -se piensa que es un pibe-

-Tengo el corazón de hierro, mi amor- Alberto se golpeó el pecho- el electro me dió perfecto. Lástima que no llegó… no llegó mi hijo todavía-

-Espero poder ser un buen suplente entonces- dijo Medina.

-Seguro, no es que sea muy bueno- Melisa dió una carcajada.

-No seas mala, uno piensa que van a parar de buscar roña cuando crezcan pero siguen igual- se quejó Alberto pero irradiando cariño -León ¿No te sacás los anteojos para jugar?- 

-Casi me olvido- respondió Santos llevándose las manos a los lentes -gracias-

Medina vio como Mario fue hasta la grada donde estaba Loyola para entregarle sus anteojos. Javier lo recibió un una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La verdad es que hacían una linda pareja.

-Ojalá tuviese a alguien así, que me mire desde la grada- suspiró Melisa -por lo menos tengo a Juli que es mi fan número uno-

-Ya vas a encontrar a alguien que te merezca- la animó Alberto.

A los pocos minutos de empezado el partido era obvio que Santos sabía lo que hacía. Para sorpresa de todos, léase todos como Medina y Ravenna, el rubio era muy habilidoso con la pelota. Cada pase que Medina recibía de él era preciso, como medido con una regla. 

-¿Vos sabías que jugaba así?- le preguntó Emilio en una pelota parada. Al final del partido Santos había metido 4 goles y puede que le haya hecho un par de caños a Emilio. Por primera vez Medina se alegró de tenerlo en su equipo. 

-Sos un fenómeno vos- escuchó que Alberto felicitaba a Mario. 

-¿Vos sabías que Santos jugaba así al fútbol?- el actor le volvió a preguntar por el auricular.

-Emilio, esto no es una competencia- Medina le recordó pero en el fondo se estaba regocijado. No podía imaginarse la alegría que debía estar experimentando Pablo. 

-Santos, está hablando con Loyola ¿Qué le dice?- preguntó Ravenna pero estaba dirigiéndose a Lamponne que estaba más cerca de ellos. Desde su ubicación Medina podía ver cómo Loyola le daba una botella de agua a Santos mientras conversaban.

-No se, algo en francés- contestó Lamponne que no entendía una gota del idioma galo -creo que están hablando del simulacro. "Simuler" significa simulacro ¿No?-

-Vigílame a Santos, esto no me está gustando- sentenció Ravenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amé escribir desde el punto de vista de Medina.


	6. El ascensor

Estaban atrincherados en la habitación transformada en cuartel mirando por la computadora como Santos y Loyola entraban en el ascensor. Ravenna y Medina estaban especialmente compenetrados con la imagen granulada en la pantalla. El dúo bajó un piso, dos, tres…

-Paralo- pidió Ravenna y sin dudarlo Lamponne presionó el control remoto que tenía en su mano. Simultáneamente podían ver cómo el ascensor se frenaba en seco confundiendo a quienes estaban en su interior.

-¡Pero será posible! Estamos teniendo mucha mala suerte- se quejó Loyola y el grupo lo escuchó claro por los parlantes de la computadora.

\- No existe la mala suerte, sólo lo mal planificado- contestó Santos presionando la alarma de emergencia que no iba a funcionar de ningún modo. Lamponne se había asegurado de eso. 

-¿Suponés que van a tardar mucho?- preguntó Loyola.

-Espero que no sino vamos a estar muy justos de tiempo para prepararnos para la siguiente fase del operativo- contestó Santos mirando su reloj.

-¿No puede hablar de otra cosa que no sea el operativo?- dijo Ravenna. Lamponne y Medina lo callaron.

-¡Achu! ¡Ay! ¡Pero la puta madre!- se quejó Loyola llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ravenna que había despegado la vista de la pantalla para hacer el comentario impertinente del día.

-Loyola estornudó y con el impulso se dió la frente con la puerta del ascensor- explicó cansadamente Lamponne, la verdad es que el ex policía podía ser extremadamente torpe 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Santos acercándose a Loyola para agarrar su cara entre sus manos -¿A ver mírame? No te cortaste pero te va a salir un chichón- 

Santos mantuvo las manos firmes en los cachetes de Loyola y Lamponne pensó que tal vez Ravenna tenía razón. Los tres contuvieron el aire cuando Loyola comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Santos. No podía creer que estuvieran tan comprometidos con esta pseudo relación. Loyola apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Santos y lo besó. Un beso de verdad ya que no estaban en personaje. Santos no se alejó.

-¡ESA!- exclamó Ravenna como si estuviesen en el cine y Medina pegó un grito de alegría.

-Callense que no deján escuchar- Lamponne le subió el volumen a la computadora pasando un brazo por encima de la cabeza de Medina.

-Disculpame- Loyola se dio vuelta bruscamente alejándose de Santos.

-Loyola- susurró Santos acercándose al otro hombre.

-Perdón, perdón. Soy un desubicado- Loyola se apoyó contra la esquina del ascensor. 

-Loyola, vení escuchame- Santos lo agarró de la muñeca para que se de vuelta a mirarlo.

-Se viene lo bueno- Ravenna frotó sus manos y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Lamponne -¿Ves que tenés que confiar en mí?-

-No tenés que disculparte pero tengo que decirte que no estoy buscando ningún tipo de relación romántica- explicó Santos bajando la vista al piso y fue como si hubiese tirado una bomba. La habitación quedó en completo silencio. Lamponne miró a sus compañeros esperando alguna reacción.

-Pero… pero…- tartamudeó Medina.

-¿Qué carajos?- Ravenna se paró de un salto.

-Te lo dije- le recriminó Lamponne. ¿Ravenna comiéndose una goleda y ahora esto? Era el mejor fin de semana de su vida.

-Disculpame si te hice pensar otra cosa- siguió el diálogo en el ascensor.

-Está bien- los ojos de Loyola brillaban con pequeñas lágrimas.

-Seguro vas a encontrar a otra persona- 

-Dejalos salir Medina- gruño Lamponne sintiéndose mal por Loyola -Medina ¿Estás llorando?-

-Es muy triste- el ex periodista se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano. 

-La verdad que sos un genio Ravenna. Nos hiciste hacer todo este circo al pedo- recriminó Lamponne -¿Sabes lo que va a ser seguir adelante con el operativo después de esto? Remar en dulce de leche, eso va a ser- 

Ahora tenían por delante unas jornadas por demás incómodas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta acá llega lo que tenía planificado. Ahora tengo que armar los dos capítulos que me faltan por lo tanto las actualizaciones no van a ser tan rápidas :(


	7. Cuarta fase

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el cuartel. Nadie sabía bien cómo reaccionar a lo que había pasado en el ascensor. Medina estaba acongojado, hubiese firmado que Ravenna había acertado en su pronóstico pero la escena que vieron por la cámara les mostró lo contrario. La comedia romántica se había transformado abruptamente en un drama con final triste y el corazón de Medina no podía aguantar otro final amargo. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras apagaba la computadora. 

-Buenos días, señores- Santos los saludó al entrar a la habitación. 

-Buenas- Murmuró Ravenna. El actor todavía no se había recuperado de la decepción. Su cerebro seguro estaba entrando en cortocircuito después de tantas derrotas seguidas. 

-¿Medina, estás llorando?- le preguntó Loyola entrando atrás de Santos. No parecía muy afectado por el terminante rechazo que había recibido minutos antes.

-Se me metió una basurita en el ojo- contestó limpiandose las lágrimas. 

-¿Todo listo para la cuarta fase, Lamponne?- Preguntó Santos mirándolos de reojo. Si Mario sospechaba algo le podían echar la culpa a la inestabilidad emocional causada por la disolución del grupo. Tal vez toda la conspiración creada por Emilio había sido una firma de procesar el shock de semejante cambio.

-Todo listo- Contestó Lamponne. 

Ravenna abrió la boca para decir algo pero unos golpecitos en la puerta lo interrumpieron. 

-Pasen- Dijo Medina. 

-¡Hola!- Julia entró corriendo con dos peluches en los brazos. Sus zapatillas con luces se iluminaban con cada paso que daba. 

-Buenos días, vinimos a repasar lo de hoy- Dijo Melisa con una sonría de oreja a oreja. Seguro había notado un cambio significativo en su padre. 

-Pasá, tomá asiento- Loyola les acercó unas sillas. 

-Yo quiero al lado de Santos- Dijo Julia trepándose a la silla de al lado del rubio. 

-Está obsesionada con vos- se río la mamá. A Medina siempre había encontrado extraño cómo los niños con los que trabajaban en sus operativos tendían a gravitar alrededor de Mario. El ex periodista nunca entendió bien por qué. Santos no era una persona demostrativa o que se esforzara por caerle bien a los nenes o a las personas en general, en cambio a Medina le encantaba jugar con los más chicos pero estos siempre preferían a Santos y Julia no era la excepción. Su teoría sobre ese fenómeno era que los nenes preferían a Mario porque él los trataba igual que a los adultos y eso cuando para los chicos era lo mejor que había. Después el apuro por crecer se desvanece y la adultez pierde su atractivo. 

-Como saben hoy es un día clave. Vamos a pintar a nuestra pareja modelo como héroes a los ojos de Alberto- empezó a explicar Emilio, ahora en modo director.

-Yo me voy a perder en el bosque de Bambi- Dijo Julia acomodando sus peluches en su regazo. Uno era una rana de ojos saltones y el otro un oso beige que parecía extremadamente suave. 

-Exacto. Cuando te demos la señal vas venir con Lamponne y conmigo- siguió el actor.

-Te vas a quedar con nosotros hasta que Santos y Loyola te vengan a buscar- agregó Lamponne. 

-¿Entendido?- Santos miró a Melisa y a Julia esperando alguna pregunta pero ambas parecían tener todo más que claro.

-Entendido- Dijo la nena levantando sus peluches en el aire. 

-Portate bien cuando estés con ellos- le advirtió la mujer.

-Si, mamá- Rezongó Julia -Este es nuevo, le puse Santos- Dijo mostrándoles el oso que tenía puesta una bufanda y una boina. 

-Es muy lindo- se rió Loyola acariciándole la cabeza al oso.

-Gracias- Dijo Santos con una sonrisa -Me siento halagado- 

Después del desayuno el grupo se fue a la excursión que se habían ganado en el partido de fútbol. Medina puso una excusa para no ir, a su inexistente esposa le había bajado la presión y prefirieron quedarse en el hotel. Desde ahí iba a controlar las comunicaciones del grupo mientras se transladaban por el bosque. 

-¡Hugo! ¡León!- pudo escuchar como Alberto se acercaba hacia sus compañeros. Su respiración se sentía agitada y tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de volver a hablar -¿Vieron a Julita?- 

-No ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Loyola. El sonido crocante de hojas secas le indicó que el ex policia habia hecho un par de pasos hasta el otro hombre-¿Está todo bien?- 

-En un momento estaba al lado mío, me di vuelta y no estaba- exclamó Alberto al borde del llanto. Su voz estaba teñida de preocupación y miedo -no la encontramos. Si le pasó algo me muero- 

-Tranquilizate, Alberto- Intercedió Santos -Te va a hacer mal- 

-Nosotros vamos a ayudar a buscarla. León sabe rastrear personas ¿no, amor?- Aseguró Loyola - La va a encontrar enseguida. Es muy chica no puede haberse ido muy lejos- 

-¿Dónde la vieron por última vez?- Preguntó Santos antes de iniciar la búsqueda de la nena. 

Por su parte Lamponne y Ravenna estaban esperando con Julia en un claro del bosque. La nena estaba sentada en un tronco caído jugando con sus peluches. La verdad es que el día había empzado como la mierda. Ravenna no podía creer que le había errado con el tema de Santos y Loyola. Estaba tan seguro que había algo entre sus dos compañeros que nunca tuvo presente la posibilidad de fallar. Estaba realmente frustrado, podrían hacer una muy linda pareja pero no… Santos tenía que ser Santos. Fue peor que cuando se enteró de que Britney y Justin se habían separado, secuelas de haber visto demasiadas novelas con su madre. 

-¿Cuándo vienen?- Preguntó Julia por decimocuarta vez en cinco minutos. Lamponne se llevó las manos a la cara dando un suspiro. Por su parte Ravenna comprendía la frustración de la nena. El también había sido un chico hiperactivo y sabía que estar una hora sentado en el medio de la nada sin hacer ruido podía llegar a ser una tortura digna de la KGB. 

-Ya deben estar por llegar- Afirmó Lamponne mirando su reloj -están un poco atrasados- 

-Seguro se están dando besos en la boca- Señaló la nena haciendo que Ravenna suelte una carcajada.

-¿Ah, si?- Preguntó el actor.

-Cuando fuimos con el tío Fede y el tío Feli al campo no los encontrábamos con mi mamá y era que estaban dándose besos atrás de un árbol porque se quieren mucho- Contó Julia como si les estuviese explicando la teoría del Big bang. 

-Lo que pasa es que Loyola y Santos no son novios- Negó amargamente Ravenna - es todo parte de la mentirita que armamos para el abuelo Beto- 

-¡Pero yo los vi darse un beso!- recalcó Julia golpeando los pies contra la tierra. Las luces rojas de sus zapatatillas se encendieron como bengalas.

-Están actuando, Juli- Dijo Lamponne, que era sopresivamente bueno interactuando con nenes pero Julia lo ignoró olimpicamente.

-Y Santos le decía a Loyola: "te quiero"- Siguió hablando Julia metida en su mundo de fantasía. Estaba armando una escena con sus peluches -No le digan a mamá que me escapé de la habitación mientras se duchaba- paró para mirarlos seriamente.

-¿Estás seguro que no la vamos a traumar con esto?- Murmuró Lamponne. 

-Ay, Lamponne ¿Como la vamos a traumar?- contestó Ravenna - es como si fuese una obra escolar- 

-“Te quiero ¡no te rías!”- susurró la nena mientras seguía con su juego. La rana y Santos, el oso, estaban hablando frente a frente -“Me río de lo que pasa, sólo a vos..”- paró para tomar aire - “a vos se te ocurre contarme esto en un ¡pasillo!”- la rana respondió con una voz ligeramente más aguda a la del oso - “Te quiero… te quiero aunque te caigas siempre”- Julia hizo decir al oso y lo acercó para que abrace a la rana - “muac muac muac muac“- repetía la nena mientras presionaba las caras de los peluches una contra la otra - “la cámara está en la esquina”- el oso dijo con una voz seria -“Yo también te quiero, Francisco”- afirmó la rana. Por alguna razón ese detalle hizo que Lamponne casi se desnucara al darse vuelta a mirar a la nena. 

-¿Quién es Francisco?- Preguntó Ravenna sintiendo que se estaba quedando afuera de algo importante - ¿El oso no era Santos?-

-¡Acá están!- se escuchó la voz de Loyola desde los árboles. Segundos después sus compañeros aparecieron entre la vegetación patagónica ¡Al fin!

-Vamos, Julia- Dijo Santos extendiendo su mano hacia la nena -Medina, ya estamos con ellos- Confirmó por el micrófono. 

-Esperen- Replicó Julia y paró en seco para levantar hojas y tierra del suelo del bosque. Antes de que alguno pudiese responder se las pasó por el pelo y la cara dejando a Santos con una expresión horrorizada - Estuve perdida ¿no? Así parece más real- 

-La podríamos sumar al equipo- se rió Loyola levantando a la nena en brazos. 

-¿Todo bien, Lamponne?- Preguntó Santos mirando fijo a su compañero. 

-Si, si- Lamponne le contestó -no pasa nada- 

-¿Puedo hacer como que lloro?- Ravenna escuchó como preguntaba Julia mientras se iban. 

La cuarta fase del operativo estaba a punto de ser completada y a Medina se le formó un nudo en la garganta. No quería que el operativo llegase a su fin, no quería que el grupo se disolviera pero la decisión estaba tomada, le guste o no. Por suerte estaba solo en la habitación del hotel por lo que podía emocionarse tanto como quisiera. 

-¡ALBERTO! ¡MELISA! LA ENCONTRAMOS- Escuchó como Santos exclamaba a viva voz.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- A Alberto se le quebró la voz -Gracias- 

-Ay, Julia ¿Cómo te vas a ir así? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que hay que ir de la manito?- Melisa retaba a su hija. Alguien tenía que ser la figura de autoridad - estábamos super preocupados ¡Los abuelos pensaron que alguien te había llevado!-

-Perdón, es que pensé que fui a buscar a Bambi Explicó la nena siguiendo el guión a la perfección. 

-Demasiado Disney ve esta nena- renegó Melisa - muchas gracias, de verdad- 

-¡No se cómo se los voy a agradecer!- Insistió Alberto. 

-Pero no te preocupes, cómo no los íbamos a ayudar - Exclamó Loyola. 

Medina apagó los microfonos y se sacó los auriculares. Ahora solo faltaban dos fases, lo único que podía hacer era aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba con sus amigos. Por lo menos tenía un par de horas para llorar en paz hasta que el resto volviese al hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá actualizando el fic cuando tendría que estar lavando los platos ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy nerviosa por este fanfic jaja quiero que me salga bien porque son Los Simuladores, no puedo faltarles el respeto escribiendo una porquería! Loyola y Santos son mi Ship don't @ me. Generalmente escribo en inglés así que me está costando bastante pasar mis ideas al castellano (hace 4 años que no escribo en castellano jaja) Así que desde ya les pido perdón si esto les hace sangrar los ojos.


End file.
